somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe of AI: The Somnium Files
This page is currently not up-to-date. Please use the Archive page as a means of catching up to the A-set video series and all related promotional material instead. This is the page detailing currently known information on the Universe of ''AI: The Somnium Files, including its state of canonicity and its timeline history. Entries in the universe * ''AI: The Somnium Files: the video game and main entry * Lemniscate: the YouTube channels containing the tie-in video series by A-set, an in-universe character. * The To-Witter Accounts: ** Tesa's account, the account for the English continuity of Iris Sagan ** Aseton's account, the account for the Japanese continuity of Iris Sagan ** Mato's account, the account for the English continuity of Ota Matsushita ** Uchikoshi Eng's account, the account for Kotaro Uchikoshi ** Fluerichaji's account, the account for the English continuity of Fluer Ichaji Canonicity This wiki follows a general guideline of canonicity in terms of what piece of media we consider canon and what doesn't. We follow a tier list that determines which piece of media overtakes another when there's a conflict of canonicity. The list is as follows: # The ''AI: The Somnium Files'' video game, and all content included within it # The A-set vlog series in the Lemniscate YouTube channels # A-set's, Mato's, and Fluer's Twitter accounts, and all their subsequent tweets (English and Japanese for A-set) # Outside information, such as in-character interviews with A-set Ex.: If a piece of information found in AI: The Somnium Files contradicts a piece of information told to us on Twitter through A-set's account, the tweet itself will be considered non-canon, as the game is higher on the tier, which takes precedence. However, only that single tweet will be considered non-canon, as any other unrelated tweet from that account can still be considered canonical. Real-life content canon in the universe The following is a list of canon information based on different sources throughout the pieces of media listed above. They will be marked based on which type of media it comes from: If the text is normal, then it's information from the video game; i'f it's bold, it comes from the YouTube series; 'If it's in italics, it comes from the Twitter accounts; ''If it's underscored, then it comes from outside sources and interviews. * Tokyo, Japan * 'Kotaro Uchikoshi' * 'Spike Chunsoft' * '''The Annual Grammy Awards' * The "Danganronpa" series ** Special mention to characters of "Danganronpa 1", "Danganronpa 2", and "Danganronpa v3" * The video game''' "'''428: Shibuya Scramble" * The "Zero Escape" series ** Special mention is given to characters and their iterations in all three games in the series * The visual novel "Steins;Gate," particularly the remake "Steins;Gate ELITE" * The franchise for "Re:Zero – Starting Life in Another World" * The "Kill la Kill" anime series * The "Sword Art Online" franchise, particularly the spinoff "Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online" * The "Oreimo" and "Eromanga Sensei" series * The animated series "The DARLING in the FRANXX" * The animated series "SSSS.GRIDMAN" * The "Kamen Rider" series * The virtual YouTubers Kizuna Ai, Nekomiya Hinata, Kaguya Luna, and Mirai Akari * The anime studio TRIGGER * The online store J-LIST * The english hentai publisher FAKKU * The "Tetris" game * Akihabara, Japan * GameSpot, in particular their editor Michael Higham * The "Alien" movie franchise * The "Indiana Jones" movie franchise * Hatsune Miku, in particular her song "Sand Planet" ** And the Miku fan account @mikumiku_ebooks * Rihanna * Ke$ha * Lady Gaga * Ariana Grande * The "Powerpuff Girls" television series * The Academy Awards, also known as The Oscars * The video game "Zanki Zero: Last Beginning" * The manga series "Ijiranaide, Nagatoro-san" (TL: Please Don't Bully Me, Nagataro) * The "Pokémon" series ** Potential reference to "Pokémon Sword" and "Pokémon Shield" * ASMR online videos * The animated movie "My Neighbor Totoro" * "The Simpsons" animated series * The "My Hero Academia" series, particularly the anime * The "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" franchise, particularly the anime * Ariake, Japan * San Francisco, USA * Game Developers Conference * The Drakengard/NieR series, particularly the game "NieR:Automata" * The video game "League of Legends" * The animated show "King of the Hill" * The "Fate/" series, particularly "Fate/Grand Order" * The "Cowboy Bebop" anime * The "Kantai Collection" franchise * The "Girls' Frontline" mobile game * The "Azur Lane" franchise * The blog site Medium, in particular the writer/interviewer Gabby Snyder * The Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise, particularly "Avengers: Endgame" * The "KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!" anime * The game "Honey Select" * The game "Team Fortress 2" * The "Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?" series * The anime "Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai" * The game "Minecraft" * The artists TesseracT, and their album "Altered State," featuring the song "Proxy" * The artists Ne Obliviscaris, and their album "Portal of I," featuring the song “Forget Not” * The animated series "Steven Universe" * The artists Gojira, and their album "From Mars to Siruis, featuring the song "Ocean Planet" * The Miami Heat basketball team (and also the Chicago Bulls) * TBA Potential canon content Similar to the content above, certain pieces of real-life content can be considered part of the universe, but it has not been proven or it has been contested in some way: * 'YouTube'During the Twitter/To-Witter panic scare from the "Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition!", A-set sent out a tweet mentioning changing passwords to avoid hacking. However, this tweet is actually the second time it was sent, seemingly correcting information regarding the in-universe existence of Twitter and YouTube: here's an image showing both tweets. The original tweet was deleted (dead link: https://twitter.com/Lemniscate_Aset/status/1100955487313420289), which at first seems to be simply to change the term "twitter" to "to-witter", but the use of the term YouTube was also omitted, supporting the idea that YouTube doesn't exist in-universe, but instead it's replaced by a similar brand. * [https://www.nitrotaku.com The nitrotaku website]The nitrotaku news website has written various articles on A-set's different videos and their content, seemingly writing as if A-set exists in real life, suggesting that this website is playing with the idea of existing in-universe with it's articles. No link between it and Spike Chunsoft, or the developments of A-set and AI: The Somnium Files, has been established, and it's reference to real-life content could contradict known information about the canon. * A NAIXATLOZ websiteA Japanese website for what appears to be Naizatloz was established in 2019, indexed by google specifically on January 14th, only a few weeks away from when A-set began publishing videos. As of now, none of the information in the website seems to directly correlate with the information given from other canon sources, and until more can be obtained, it will be placed under scrutiny. However, Uchikoshi has stated on Twitter that the website has no connection to ''AI: The Somnium Files'', although many people have remained skeptical about these news. Timeline of events These are the events that occurs in the universe of the series: Common Line * Prior to 2000: ** Ujisaki Family Turf War * 2001: ** Murder of Manaka Iwai * Prior to 2011: ** Disappearance at Bloom Park * 2011: ** Chemical Plant Explosion * 2013: ** Falco's Assassinations ** Original Cyclops Serial Killings ** Break-In at Sagan Residence ** Abduction of Hayato Yagyu * 2013-2018: ** Hospitalization of Rohan Kumakura * 2013-2019: ** Imprisoment of Falco * 2018: ** Suicide of Rohan Kamukura ARG Branch * 2018: ** Spike Chunsoft's Panel at Anime Expo 2018 * 2019: ** January-July: A-set's Video Series ** February-March: A-set's Campaign Against NAIXATLOZ ** March: Spike Chunsoft's Panel at GDC ** March-April: *** Disappearance of Iris Sagan *** Impersonation of Iris Sagan ** May-June: *** Iris Sagan's Playthrough of AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES *** Visit to the Somnium Files Discord ** July: Spike Chunsoft's Panel at Anime Expo 2019 ** July-September: A-set's Hiatus Game Branch Ota Route (Branch AAA) * November: New Cyclops Serial Killings ** November 1st: Murder of Shoko Nadami ** November 2nd: *** Murder of Renju Okiura *** Incident at Minato District Highway ** November 3rd: Fight at the Kumakura Office ** November 4th: Attempted Murder of Iris Sagan ** November 5th: Murder of So Sejima Mizuki Route (Branch AAB) * November 1st-5th: New Cyclops Serial Killings ** November 1st: Murder of Shoko Nadami ** November 2nd: *** Murder of Renju Okiura *** Incident at Minato District Highway ** November 3rd: Fight at the Kumakura Office ** November 4th: Attempted Murder of Iris Sagan ** November 5th: *** Restraint of Mizuki Okiura *** Shootout at the Sejima Residence Annihilation Route (Branch AB) * November 1st-5th: New Cyclops Serial Killings ** November 1st: Murder of Shoko Nadami ** November 2nd: *** Incident at Minato District Highway *** Murder of Renju Okiura ** November 3rd: Fight at the Kumakura Office ** November 4th: Murder of Iris Sagan and Ota Matsushita ** November 5th: *** SAT Raid at the Sagan Residence *** Murder of Hitomi Sagan Iris Route (Branch BA) * November 1st: ** Murder of Shoko Nadami * November 2nd: ** Incident at Minato District Highway ** Disappearance of Renju Okiura * November 3rd: ** Attempted Abduction of Iris Sagan * November 4th: ** Prisoner No.89's Escape ** Iris Sagan's Date with Kaname Date ** Shootout at Golden Yokocho * November 5th: ** Abduction of Iris Sagan ** Operation: Iris Rescue * November 6th: ** Death of Iris Sagan Resolution Route (Branch BB) * November 1st: ** Murder of Shoko Nadami * November 2nd: ** Incident at Minato District Highway ** Disappearance of Renju Okiura * November 3rd: ** Attempted Abduction of Iris Sagan * November 4th: ** Prisoner No.89's Escape ** Iris Sagan's Date with Kaname Date ** Shootout at Golden Yokocho * November 5th: ** Discovery of Manaka Iwai's Body * November 6th: ** Operation: Iris and Hitomi Rescue * November-February: ** Hospitalization of Iris Sagan * February: ** Invincible Rainbow Arrow Group Dance Trivia * In the Famitsu Interview, the game's director and writer, Kotaro Uchikoshi, has stated that, while the setting has no direct connections to the Zero Escape ''series, he did state that, due to the latter series's nature with timelines, it's possible that [[AI: The Somnium Files|''AI: The Somnium Files]] is set in a different timeline connected to the series.Famitsu: Heavy Spoilers! Scenario Writer Uchikoshi-san, Lead Planner Okada-san, and Miyokawa from Famitsu deep dive into the unsolved mysteries of AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES！ ** AI: The Somnium Files takes place in 2019, but the earliest recorded split in the timeline for Zero Escape is in 2027. Any potential timeline split would have to occur earlier than 2019, separate from the events shown in the Zero Escape series. References Category:Universe